Coffee For Your Thoughts?
by xrosepetalsx
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha can’t help returning to the same Starbucks after school every day because of a certain little blonde fellow he happened to notice sitting there. Sasunaru AU.


**A/N:** There is now, I believe, three oneshots on my fanfiction account that I came up with because of a crush I had on this guy during the school year. How sad is that? Oh well, this was really fun to write, though it took me a really long time. I started it back in February. Thanks goodness it's summer, just means I've had time to get over that stupid crush :D It's also my favorite off the last three I uploaded today. Enjoy!

Thanks to beta Flowdemon!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own.

**Coffee For Your Thoughts?**

**By Midnight Mourner**

Sasuke Uchiha had always been very good at hiding his feelings. You could almost never tell when he's embarrassed, because nothing ever seemed to phase him the way things phased everyone else. If you were in his head, however, you'd know that this isn't the case. He get's embarrassed just as everyone else does, but he knows that is shows weakness to have it written all over your face, so he taught himself to ignore it when he does something embarrassing, and shrug it off. Though even if he were to show embarrassment, it wouldn't happen often. He wasn't in the habit of doing embarrassing things.

Embarrassment wasn't the only emotion he was good at concealing. He had a good poker face, and you could almost never tell what he was feeling. The only emotion's he never seemed to hide were anger, and annoyance. He liked letting people know when he was thoroughly ready to hit them.

So when Sasuke walked into the Starbucks half way home from the private school he hated dearly, he didn't balk as he caught sight of the sun tanned beauty in the back corner sitting in one of red poufy chair's, curled into himself, reading a book. Mentally he did, and his eyes slightly widened, though any one who looked wouldn't understand why he'd done so. He didn't stare, just walked to the register and ordered an espresso. As he waited at the counter for his coffee, he gazed at the boy in the red seat, though if anyone tried to see what he was staring at, they'd think he was staring out the window directly behind the boy.

The boy had a perfect tan, the one most girls would die for. His hair was a striking golden color, and Sasuke was disturbed to wonder if the carpet matched the drapes. His eyes were the brightest blue he'd ever seen, a color that would make the sky second guess itself, and yet they were glazed over in a concentrating state. Probably nothing could snap that boy out of his reading, and somehow, Sasuke felt he'd never be able to rival that concentration.

On the boy's cheeks were three whisker like scars apiece. They somehow fit the boy perfectly. The boy's lips were full and pink, and seemed to hold a permanent smile, even when in deep concentration. The boy's eyebrows were furrowed, either trying to understand what a word meant, trying to understand something going on, or possibly angered or upset by an event occurring. His eyes were moving in a dart like fashion, eating up the words like the hungriest man on earth.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile as the boy put the straw from his- frappachino?- coffee in his mouth, the action seeming almost unintentional. Sasuke started when the lady poked him to get his attention. He nodded, his face revealing nothing, took his coffee, and walked to an empty table facing the blonde boy. He pulled a book out from his bag, much thicker then the one the boy was reading. He sipped at his coffee as he pretended to read, while really watching the fascinating male read his own book. It seemed odd to Sasuke, no one having ever captured his attention like this.

It was about 10 minutes later that the boy skimmed for the last page, either reading the ending or to see how much more he had to go. It looked like nothing more then 20 pages, but Sasuke was a way's away and couldn't be sure. The boy went right back to reading, his eyes going wide before long. Without warning, they begin tearing up. What ever had happened had upset him. The boy put the book down momentarily to blink away tears and stare at nothing, curling more into the corner of the chair. When he picked the book back up, over the surprise of the event, Sasuke noticed the title. _'What happened to Lani Garver' _byCarol Plum-Ucci. He blinked in surprise. He remembered reading that book, and he was almost certain he knew what page the boy had just read. He wasn't surprised that the boy had been upset by it, he'd been disturbed himself, though he hadn't cried. It was one of Sasuke's very favorite books.

He realized he was about to finish his coffee and decided he'd stayed preoccupied long enough. It was about time he left. He took one last look at the beautiful blonde boy and got up to head the rest of the way home.

--

The next day, though it wasn't a normal habit of his, he headed to the Starbucks after school again. He glanced across the street from the Starbucks to see the public high school. He was almost certain that's were the blonde haired boy from the day before went. It was called Konoha high, home of the fighting foxes. He chuckled softly to himself when he realized the boy from the day before probably played a sport and had painted the whisker's on his face for school spirit or something. He'd looked athletic, so it made perfect sense. He wondered if he'd maybe get the chance to ask him one day.

The public high school across the way seemed to have let out earlier then his own school. It wasn't a surprise, and he couldn't be sure how much earlier, seeing as his school was a half hour away from this particular Starbucks and he had another half hour still before he would reach home. He smiled softly to himself, remembering the look on the boy's face as he read, the small smile permanently etched on his lips not even really leaving when the unnatural half frown had come upon it.

Sasuke wondered to himself if the boy would be there today. If he wasn't, that'd be just fine. He wouldn't be disappointed at all, he probably wouldn't come back again if that were the case, but that wouldn't mean anything. Just that the boy was his only source of entertainment after he left school.

Sasuke dispelled his thoughts, not liking where they were taking him. He crossed the street and walked to the entrance of the Starbucks, wondering who the blonde boy was. He wished he had a name to go with the tanned beauty's face…

--

Naruto Uzumaki didn't look up when the bells on the door rang, but he did when he heard the deep voice of the private school kid from the day before ordering quietly. He allowed his eyes to scan the boy's appearance quickly, taking in as much as he could and then looking down before the raven haired beauty could turn and look at him.

Naruto'd first noticed the raven haired boy the day before, when he'd walked in unexpectedly. At first, he'd thought the raven was a stuck up prick who'd glare at him if he saw him, so he didn't dare look up to take in the gorgeous body of the male. He hadn't been able to help the sudden liking he'd taken to the boy's looks. His hair was jet black, but the light made it look blue. It was glossy and well taken care of. His eyes were a piercing cobalt, beautiful, deep, and hypnotizing. His skin was a creamy pale, and he'd just wanted to lap it up. The boy's body was thin to the extreme, lanky, but well built. He looked like he could use a few extra pounds, but the raven haired boy didn't look like he would take that advice well. He seemed kinda harsh. If you asked him a question, he'd probably answer truthfully, no matter how rude the answer might be.

Naruto didn't want to keep calling the boy the raven haired boy, and so took to referring to him as The Bastard, when he realized the boy had been looking at him, he hadn't looked up to see if it was a glare or not, but guessed it must have been as private school kids hated public school kids, and thought the name would suit him perfectly. However, when he'd put the book down and glanced out of the corner of his eye at the bastard, he noticed that though he had a book propped open in front of him, it was just that. A prop. And he realized that the bastard was looking at him, watching him. He'd started at first, and picked the book back up, having already forgotten why he'd put it down. Then he realized it wasn't a glare he'd been receiving, but a look of interest.

At first he'd been unable to fathom it, and when the boy had gotten up to leave, he'd quickly looked up to watch him go, curiosity burned into his eyes. He didn't expect to ever see him again, and put away the wonder's the boy had brought with him. But when he heard the voice again today, he'd desperately wanted to see him and jerked his head up to take a quick peek. He didn't expect the boy to sit down and stay again, but he did, after getting his coffee of course.

Though Naruto realized how suspicious he was acting, and was almost certain the bastard noticed his jumpiness, he couldn't help being a bit nervous under the unwavering gaze of the bastard. The book he was reading wasn't nearly as good as the one yesterday, and he ended up closing it and pulling out his IPod. He was planning on inconspicuously watching the bastard as he watched him, but as soon as he looked up, he noticed how he easily got caught up in his own book. It looked so simple, so easy, but Naruto still caught the stolen glances he sent him. He was glad the bastard was sitting were he was, against one of the three windowed walls. He got comfortable in his own seat and began bobbing his head to the music, staring out the window besides the bastard's head. Eventually he stopped glancing at Naruto out of the corner of his eye, and he really did look to be engrossed in his reading, his eyes scanning page after page feverishly.

--

It was Monday and Sasuke Uchiha was once more headed home from school. He'd already known where his feet would take him before he was even out the door, as he'd been spending ample time there of late. It'd been a week and Sasuke was still coming to the same Starbucks after school every day. He'd learned much about the blonde in the relatively short time without ever uttering a word to him. He'd learned that the blonde's name was Naruto just last Wednesday. He'd quickly found the boy was much like himself – quite able of hiding his own feelings – when Naruto'd hung out with two friends who obviously thought as he had when he'd walked in to hear there loud raucous laughter – that the blonde was an idiot.

Naruto, apparently, took great pains to hide his suffering and intelligence from his friends. He talked in a booming voice full of laughter that many times made him out to be much stupider then he was. Sasuke, however, was quite certain in his belief that the blonde was deeper then that. His choice in books was a good indication. "Cut" by Patricia McCormick, for example, suggested that Naruto may have once been a cutter. Sasuke couldn't be sure, of course, but he'd pieced together the whisker like scars he'd quickly found couldn't just be make up after cake had been thrown in his face on the same afternoon he'd learned the boy's name, and the essence of the before mentioned book the blonde had read.

Reflecting on the last week's events and the very unnatural attraction he realized he now possessed, Sasuke suddenly got an idea.

He wasn't going to be staying long at the Starbucks today.

--

Naruto sighed, running tan fingers through blonde hair. He couldn't believe how oddly excited he'd felt all day. It was _Monday_ for goodness sakes. He should _not_ be happy. And yet, all weekend Naruto had waited excitedly for the start of the week to come. He couldn't deny it was because he wanted to see the bastard again. The boy absolutely captivated him.

So he sat, listening to his IPod, waiting for the minute the raven would walk through the Starbucks door. He wrestled around in the comfy red chair he was occupying, trying to find a comfortable and inconspicuous seating arrangement to stare fixedly at the door _and_ the seat he knew the bastard would most likely take. He didn't have to wait long after he was situated comfortably for said raven to appear crossing the street. Naruto suppressed a smile and attempted to look absorbed in his music, though in reality he'd just paused it in order to catch the others voice.

In sauntered the raven, heading straight for the counter to order. His deep voice resonated through Naruto's bones and he wished he could hear it more often then one sentence a day, a sentence whose words seemed to get lost within their own sound, a voice Naruto could never get tired of hearing. The raven, as per usual, turned to stare out the window besides Naruto's head as he waited for his order, and Naruto settled for peering out of the corner of his eye.

However, Naruto was surprised by a change of events when the raven took his coffee and promptly left. He openly stared after him, eyes slightly wide. He un paused his music in confusion and disappointment. A few seconds later, the counter girl that had served Sasuke, a friend from school named Ino, sauntered over. She pointed to her ear in order to get him to pull out an ear phone.

"Hey Naruto, I think someone's got his eye on you!" She giggled conspiratorially. Naruto raised a brow in confusion. She smiled. "The hot raven who's been in here for the last week? I think it's because of you! He asked me to make a second order of whatever your usual was along with his coffee and asked me to bring it to you!" She squealed, handing over a double chocolate chip frappachino.

--

The next day passed the same way, though Naruto just so happened to be in the bathroom when the raven entered the Starbucks. Naruto caught only a glimpse of raven hair as he exited the shop, and Ino told him how the raven had asked for him by name to make sure he was here today.

Naruto had been, at first, surprised the bastard knew his name, but then realized he would have heard it when Sakura and Kiba had hung out with him all afternoon the Wednesday before. He'd felt a thrill of embarrassment at the way he'd been acting that day. He'd also been heavily disappointed the boy hadn't stayed. He was placated only by the others obvious interest towards him.

So the next day Naruto made sure to use the bathroom the minute he entered the Starbucks in order to avoid missing the raven again. He also asked Ino to ask the bastards name this time. Ino had enthusiastically agreed to do so. 45 minutes later, the bastard was seen crossing the street. Naruto was once more listening to music, but not even attempting to discreetly eye the raven. He openly did so. The raven stared back. Neither smiled, but a hint of open interest could be read on both their faces.

"The usual?" Naruto heard Ino ask as he paused his music. The bastard nodded, inclining his head towards Naruto to indicate his usual also. Ino smiled indulgently. Naruto felt disappointed that he didn't get to hear the others voice this time. The bastard turned his face slightly, onyx eyes locking onto blue. Naruto felt a thrill run through his body.

When Ino came back, she poked the raven to get his attention and handed him his coffee. He nodded and was about to walk away when Ino remembered what she was supposed to ask him. "Wait!" The raven stopped and turned to face her. "What's your name?" He smirked and turned his eyes to Naruto's once more.

"Sasuke."

--

Naruto squirmed in his usual comfy seat. Sasuke had left promptly the other day after telling them his name, and he wanted to see him again. His interest was piqued quite thoroughly by now, and he was hoping to attempt to talk to the raven today. The week was almost over, and he didn't want to face another weekend without seeing Sasuke know that he knew the other was interested.

But Sasuke was very late. Naruto had been watching the street the boy always crossed at very avidly for the last hour and a half to no avail. The boy hadn't seemed to even make it to the cross section yet. Ino evidently decided she could take a break and came to sit in the plushy chair across from Naruto. She stared at his dejected face with a sympathetic grimace of her own.

"He seemed honestly interested Naruto, I don't think it was a joke." She said in comfort. Naruto just nodded, his thoughts not running in that direction. Ino seemed to realize this and sighed. "He probably got in a fight or something. He looked like the kind of person you didn't want to piss off." Naruto smiled at that, remembering his first thought about the raven – how he wouldn't take the advice to gain a little weight too nicely. Ino smiled at having made Naruto smile.

Ino turned her stare from Naruto's face to outside the door. They stared resolutely for a few minutes until it started to rain. Ino stood up with a sigh and returned to her post as a few older men in suits entered with newspapers over there heads to keep the rain off of them. Naruto sighed also and closed his eyes, curling up in his seat in dejection.

A few minutes later, the sound of the bell over the door had him glancing over. He sat up when he saw Sasuke, hair disheveled, wet, and with bloody knuckles, a bruise forming on his cheekbone, and a few scratches on his face. Sasuke didn't look at Naruto. He ordered briskly and asked Ino to hurry up. His eyes kept darting back out the door and Naruto couldn't help feeling anxious with him.

Slipping Ino a note as he took his coffee, he hurried out the door without once setting eyes on Naruto. Naruto watched him retreat quickly, crossing the opposite street from the one he'd come from and disappear around the corner as he always did, though walking much more briskly and with one hand covering his coffee. He didn't seem to care he was getting soaked.

As Ino walked over with the note and Naruto's usual, Naruto watched a group of three very angry boys coming from the same direction Sasuke always came from. When they made it to the cross street, they whisked there heads around before one pointed to the Starbucks. They headed over quickly. Ino's brow furrowed and she placed the items down on the table between the two comfy seats, walking back to her post.

The three boys entered and Naruto couldn't help smirking at their very ruffled appearances. One looked to have a broken nose, another was holding a limp wrist in one hand, and the last had a black eye. They all had scratches and a few forming bruises, but all in all they were worse off then Sasuke. And he'd taken on all three of them.

"Did a raven kid come in here?" The one who'd pointed, who happened to be the one with the black eye, asked of Ino as he marched up to the counter. She glared and shook her head.

"No, I haven't seen a raven. But if you're looking for a fight, I'd appreciate it if you leave." She said briskly. Naruto wondered what Sasuke had done to piss these guys off – or what these guys had done to piss Sasuke off. The three boys snarled and glared at Ino, loitering around a few extra minutes just to piss her off. They left when Ino called out what could be assumed – but really wasn't – her bosses name, re-crossing the street in abandonment of the chase.

Ino waltzed back over, glaring at the re-treating backs. Neither of them really knew Sasuke, but they automatically chose his side. "What do you think happened?" Ino asked. Naruto shrugged.

"No idea…" He mumbled, curious himself. He suddenly remembered the note and snatched it up. Ino moved to his shoulder to see what it said, not having glanced at it when Sasuke passed it to her. _'Text'_ Was the only word written, followed by a 10 digit number. There were little dots of blood on the small piece of paper, obscuring the last few numbers. Both stared incredulously for a few seconds.

"Well fuck! I can't read the last few numbers! The blood's still wet, if I touch it, I'll only make it worse!" Ino's brow furrowed once more before she snatched the paper and ran into the back room with it. Naruto stared after her curiously. He turned his blue eyes to look out the window in disappointment. Whatever Ino was attempting most likely wouldn't work, and he wasn't sure if Sasuke'd be back tomorrow. He wished the blood had landed on the first part of the number. He didn't really need the written down area code, it was the same as his own.

After a few minutes, Ino came jogging back out, thrusting the paper under Naruto's nose. Naruto stared in confusion, realizing the numbers were somewhat clearer. He stared up at Ino, about to ask her how she'd done it, when she said "Just text him!" Naruto laughed and pulled out his phone. He punched in the number and began a message, trying to figure out what to say. _'What happened-' 'Are you ok-' 'You really did a number-' 'They gave up-'_

'_You should seriously consider gaining a few pounds. –Naruto'_ Ino stared incredulously over Naruto's shoulder as she read the message he decided on sending. Her fist came down on his head and he complained loudly.

"Naruto, you idiot! Know he's not going to an-" But she was cut off when Naruto's phone vibrated. Naruto smirked up at her.

'_Dobe. You really are an idiot.'_

And like that, a very unusual relationship begin between a private school boy who gained a few pounds, and a public school boy who seemed the only person able to get away with taunting an Uchiha.

And of course, the three boys from before who'd had a bone to pick with Sasuke's older brother were beaten to a pulp by the odd pair.

_-Owari-_

**A/N:** This ended quite differently then I expected it to xD. I was planning on them having a kind of date at the Starbucks the next day, Friday, and then beating the shit out of those three boys on the weekend at the Uchiha mansion, but I kinda like this better. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
